


Effect? I Think Not...

by LazyLockdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown
Summary: Atsumu denies that Kiyoomi has an effect on him, Kiyoomi proves him wrong.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Effect? I Think Not...

“I know I have an effect on you, don’t deny it,” Kiyoomi called out from the kitchen. 

“No, ya don’t, yer kisses have no effect on me!” Atsumu reciprocated from where he sat in their living room, tapping away mindlessly on his phone. 

The two had gotten into an argument in regards to Kiyoomi’s ability to fluster Atsumu, Atsumu denied it yet he knew exactly how much Kiyoomi’s mere presence has an effect on him. 

Kiyoomi let out a laugh of amusement, “What are ya laughin’ about, you dummy!” Atsumu scowled, pausing from his game to glare at the wall that divided the kitchen and living room. 

“Nothing your small brain would be able to comprehend,” Kiyoomi teased. 

“Shut yer trap, I’m definitely smarter than you!” Atsumu growled, assuming it sounded like a strong wolf though it came out more like a puppy growling. Which wasn’t the least bit intimidating and Atsumu noticed that the second it left his mouth. 

Atsumu turned a vivid shade of pink as he slaps his hand over his mouth, evidently embarrassed. 

Kiyoomi let out another amused laugh, Atsumu retracted his hand and smiled warmly at his phone, as the whimsical sounds continued to escape his boyfriend’s mouth. Atsumu heard said sounds coming closer and perked his head up, though it was too late as he was quickly caged in. 

Two strong arms were placed on either side of his head, trapping him on their couch, Atsumu looked up to see Kiyoomi smirking, and dear god it was hot, once Atsumu registered the situation his face flushed a deep shade of pink. 

“I thought I had no effect on you, huh?” Kiyoomi asked, his voice dropping several octaves, now gravelly and deep. 

Atsumu shook his head furiously as he was unable to form any coherent words. 

Kiyoomi simply chuckled before attacking Atsumu’s neck, biting and sucking, Atsumu gasped and shifted his head to the side to provide Kiyoomi better access. 

Kiyoomi smirked against his neck and continued leaving marks, ones that not even makeup would be able to remove. Atsumu let out a series of moans, “Omi, Omi,” he choked out, Kiyoomi removed his mouth from Atsumu’s neck to deliver a tender kiss to Atsumu’s lips. Just as the kiss was beginning to get heated Kiyoomi retreated. 

“The things I would do to you and your beautiful body,” Kiyoomi groaned. 

“Then do it, Omi, make a mess of me,” Atsumu groaned. 

“I thought I had no effect on you?” Kiyoomi asked more, this time expecting a response. 

“You do, you really do, and you have no fucking idea,” Atsumu muttered. 

Kiyoomi simply smirked before chasing Atsumu’s lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was, im working on a few more that ill probably post sometime this week, this was low-key fun to write! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
